


In The Afternoon

by borrowedphrases



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, High School AU, M/M, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is pretty sure he knows exactly who his type is, now he just needs to suck it up and do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For Hanceome Week Day 3 - I'm not fond of Soulmate or College AUs, so I tweaked it a bit and went with High School AU.
> 
> Just _barely_ finished this one before midnight my time because it ran away from me a bit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lance tries three times to get his locker to close, finally deciding to just lean on the thing until he can wiggle the lock through the closure and lock it as quickly as he can. The latch for his locker had gotten bent on like the third day of school and he'd never bothered to tell a janitor or anything about it. It's not like he keeps anything important in there, just his lunch and maybe his school books, the ones he hadn't forgotten at home or lost completely anyway.

A high pitched giggle and a girlish swoon sounds just across the hall from him, and Lance turns to flash his most charming smile that direction. A second later it's replaced with a scowl when he notices the giggle wasn't meant for him - _him_! the most up and coming striker on the JV soccer team! - but for the loser loner kid in the torn jeans and leather jacket and messy long hair and _eyeliner_. He was in a band or something, probably not even very good either.

"I hate that guy." Lance mutters as he adjusts his backpack over one shoulder, still scowling at the band loser, who wasn't even _paying attention_ to the girl fawning all over him.

"Who?" Pidge, the new freshman Hunk had brought into their circle this year leans around her own locker, adjusting her glasses and peering in the direction of Lance's glare. "Keith?"

"Yes _Keith_." Lance gestures aggressively at Keith, who is currently rejecting what seems to be an invitation to the Winter Formal. "He thinks he's so much better than me just because he's in a band and top of our class and some kind of art prodigy or something. _And_ he's dating Shiro, the goalie for the varsity hockey team. A senior! God I can't stand him."

"Have you even ever talked to him?" Pidge asks as she falls into step next to Lance, the pair of them heading for the doors leading out to the parking lots. 

"Well, _no_." Lance huffs, his puff of breath blowing his bangs off his forehead. "But it's stupid that someone so cool and popular is dating someone so lame, you know?"

Pidge gives Lance a side-eyed look, a smirk playing at her lips. "It almost sounds like you wish _you_ were dating Shiro."

"What? No. Shut up. God." Lance gives her a little shove to her shoulder, rolling his eyes and then rubbing at the little wisp of fuzz he's got coming in above his lip. "Shiro's super cool and all, and wicked nice, but he's not really my type."

"Uh huh." Pidge nods mockingly at Lance, then ducks out of the way of another shove, sprinting with a laugh the rest of the way to where her brother is waiting in his car for her. "See you tomorrow, Lance!"

"Screw you, Pidge!" Lance shouts after her, though not unfondly. He waves to her as she heads off toward home, then sighs, shaking his head and turning to head down to the school's student parking lot, the one that was dirt, rather than paved, and located almost all the way out near the track field on the edge of the river. 

Lance doges cars and waves to friends on his way out as he makes his way to the far end of the lot. Hunk is already there waiting for him at his pickup truck, perched on the edge of the tailgate and swinging his feet back and forth. The thing was barely street legal. It had belonged to his mom's business first, then to his older sister when she first got her license. Hunk had inherited it just a few months ago, his reward for passing his driver's test on the first try. Lance was on his fifth try, and still couldn't get past the written test. 

"Hey man, been waiting long?" Lance tosses his backpack into the bed of the truck, then leans back against the tailgate next to Hunk, his hands braced behind him. 

"Got out of shop early." Hunk says with a little shrug. "It's kind of a blow-off class when you've been working in your mom's garage since you were six, you know?"

"Good, you'll have to help me out next semester when it's my turn." Lance leans toward Hunk and gives his arm a little nudge with his elbow.

"I'm not doing your homework for you." Hunk says as he hops off the tailgate and makes for the driver's side of the truck.

"Aw, c'mon." Lance moans, closing the back of the truck and then trying to intercept Hunk on his way to the cab, reaching for the door handle. "Let me drive this time."

Hunk smacks his hand out of the way. "Not on your life, dude. I am not losing _my_ license just because you can't manage to get yours yet."

Lance turns on his more pathetic of pouts, but Hunk just shakes his head and climbs into the driver's side, jabbing his thumb toward the other side. "Get in and stop your bitchin'."

Dejectedly, Lance circles to the other side of the truck, managing to wrench the door open on the second try and then hauling himself up into the cab. For being such an old truck, and an old work truck to boot, Hunk keeps the thing immaculately clean, just a few scattered candy wrapper remnants on the floor of the passenger's side, and Lance is pretty sure he left those there anyway. The windows are clean and clear, the seats, a worn down leather, are soft and smooth and never dirty, even the floor is mostly free of dirt. It even _smells_ nice, a little yellow lion air freshener dangling from the rear-view mirror. 

The truck roars briefly when Hunk starts the ignition, then settles down to a purring rumble. Before they leave the parking lot, Hunk glances around, making sure no teachers or cops are milling about the lot, then he reaches up beneath his headband and tugs two cigarettes out from under it. They're a bit crumpled, and probably lightly damp from being pressed against Hunk's head all day, but Lance doesn't even care. He hasn't had a smoke since two days ago when his own stash ran out. Hunk lights them both, then passes one over to Lance.

"Thanks, man. I've been ready to crawl out of my skin." Lance takes a heavy first drag as Hunk shifts the tuck out of park. He remembers to put his window down just before he exhales, knowing how Hunk feels about too much smoke lingering in his truck. He rests his elbow out the open window, cigarette held between the second knuckles of his middle and ring fingers.

Hunk leaves his own perched between his lips when he's not flicking ash out the window. Lance has always been impressed with his ability to inhale through his mouth, and exhale through his nose, all without taking the cigarette away from his lips. Hunk is just one of those naturally talented smokers though. He can blow three smoke rings in a row, and he's mastered the French inhale; Lance had tried once and he'd been sneezing for a solid three hours.

Hunk has seemingly won the puberty lottery as well, where Lance had just a bit of slightly coarser hair sprouting over his lip (that he was _very_ proud of, thank you very much), Hunk already sported proper stubble on his upper lip and across his chin. Lance had tried to convince him to grow a goatee, but Hunk had laughed it off. He'd look good with a goatee though.

Not that he doesn't look good already. Lance can barely keep his limbs from looking like skin stretched over bones, but Hunk has a killer set of guns resting beneath his shirtsleeves, and his thighs are even more impressive, like two... tree trunks? That's a really weird image, and Lance tries to clear it from his head with a shake. Hunk raises an eyebrow at him, but Lance just takes another drag off his cigarette and ashes out the window. 

And it's not like Hunk's all hard muscles either; Lance wasn't lying when he said Shiro wasn't really his type. Yeah, muscles are nice, and Lance likes the idea of being tossed around, but he also likes someone with some weight on them, someone who looks like they know how to have fun, not just work out all the time. Hunk has a nice soft belly over his abs, and wide strong hands, and rounds cheeks, and he's just... really nice looking.

"So, um." Lance reaches with his free hand to flick the grass skirt of the little hula girl Hunk has attached to his dashboard. She sways about for a moment, and Lance watches her, trying to get his thoughts in order. "Winter Formal's coming up."

Hunk gives a non-committal hum around the cigarette in his mouth, then draws it away from his lips to flick it out the window. "Sure is."

"Going with anyone?" Lance rolls the filter of his cigarette between the pads of his first two fingers and thumb, watching the smoke curl upwards and drift out the window to keep himself from looking too anxiously at Hunk. 

"Shay asked me." Hunk says around his cigarette, voice only slightly muffled with smoke. 

"Oh." Lance feels his heart sink down somewhere into his shoes, possibly even escape right out the hole he's worn near his pinkie toe. He tries his best to give Hunk an encouraging smile though. "O-oh that's... that's nice. You guys'll be r-really cute together."

"I didn't say I was going." Hunk takes one last drag on the remains of his cigarette, then tosses the filter out the window. "I told her I was flattered, but I couldn't go with her. She's not really my type anyway, I mean, we could have gone as friends, but I didn't want to get her hopes up for anything more."

"Not into wrestlers?" Lance is still trying to claw his heart back up into his chest, even as he forces a cheeky smirk onto his face and jabs an elbow into Hunk's arm. He finishes his cigarette, and tosses the fliter out the window.

"Not into girls." Hunk says, giving a shrug of one shoulder.

"Oh." Lance blinks at Hunk for a long moment. The concept is so foreign to him. He's into _everyone_ , so not being into girls, or guys, or anything outside or in between, is completely foreign to him. "Oh that's cool."

Silence passes between them for a long moment, long enough for them to reach Lance's house. His _Pai_ is outside in the yard wrangling his youngest ones out of his van and into the house. His _Mãe_ is still at work, but his _Avó_ 's SUV is already parked in the driveway, which meant his cousins would also be home by now too. Sometimes Lance envied Hunk and his small nuclear family, not having to share his room, having space for his things to be uncluttered, not always worrying about his collectibles getting broken by younger siblings and cousins. Lance loves his family, he does, but he's a teenager in his prime, he needs some damn _privacy_ once in a while.

"Lance?" Hunk reaches over and gives Lance's shoulder a shake, rousing him from his wandering thoughts. "You okay, buddy?"

"Do you wanna go with me?" Lance blurts out before he can think it over. Or rather, think better of it, since he's been thinking it over for weeks now.

"What?" Hunk blinks dumbly at him, and Lance groans, because this is _hard_ damn it. Maybe he should have given him flowers? Does Hunk even _like_ flowers? Maybe chocolates; Hunk likes chocolates.

Lance turns to better face Hunk, unbuckling his seatbelt so he can turn properly to the side and face him completely. He swallows hard, and fights to maintain eye contact as he clarifies. He's a _man_ , damn it, he's going to face this like a man. "Do you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?"

"Like a date?" Hunk hasn't cracked a smile yet, and Lance is pretty sure all the blood has drained completely out of his body, probably following his heart out the hole in his shoe.

"Yes like a date." Lance closes his eyes, and sallows hard. "If you don't want to though, that's okay. Just forget I said anything. I don't want things to get weird between us I just... well you're really nice and you're kind of super hot and I figured, hey, Hunk'd make a good boyfriend type thing, maybe he'd like to be my boyfriend type thing too, and-"

" _Lance_." Hunk cuts off the ramble of with a word and a gently placed finger over Lance's lips. Lance is grateful for it, he's pretty sure he stopped breathing somewhere in there and was well on his way toward being lightheaded.

Hunk slides his fingers away, instead reaching to carefully take one of Lance's hands in his, giving it a little grip. "I'd love to go to Winter Formal with you."

"Really?" Lance's almost chokes from the force of his heart slamming back inside his chest. His eyes go wide, a smile spreads over his face, and he gives Hunk's hand a tight squeeze. "Oh god, okay. Wow. I. Kind of wasn't prepared for you to say yes. I mean I knew you _might_ but I'd mostly psyched myself up for rejection."

"Lance." Hunk unbuckles his own seatbelt and scoots a little closer to Lance, until their thighs are touching. "Can I kiss you?"

Lance nods so hard he feels like his head his going to pop right off, and he only stops nodding it when Hunk reaches up to cup his cheek in one of those wonderfully wide hands. Then Hunk's lips are on his, somehow soft and firm all at once, and it's Lance's very first kiss and he feels like he's melting into the worn leather seat. He scoots a little closer to Hunk, pressing more firmly, and reaches up to cup Hunk's full cheeks in both his hands.

" _Gross_!" A tiny voice sounds from just outside Lance's window. "Lance is _kissing_!"

Lance jumps so hard he hits his head on the roof of the cab. He curses soundly in Portuguese, then pulls away from Hunk and launches himself straight out the window of the truck. He lands almost on top of his little sister, grabbing her around the shoulders and giving her the most epic noogie.

He's almost to the door of the house with her when he remembers exactly what he was just doing. Releasing his sister he dashes back to Hunk's truck and circles around to the driver's side. He grabs Hunk with a hand in his hand, and tugs him forward, pressing their lips together once more. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hunk laughs and shoos Lance back out of his window. "Go do your homework, you loser."

Lance grabs his back pack out of the truck, then tosses Hunk a wave before practically skipping his way into his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Lance as Brazilian and Hunk as Hawaiian.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
